Rocky
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Here's how Nya tells Kai that she's pregnant, and how baby Rocky comes into the world of Ninjago. I apologize for being wreckless with information, never done it before.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD! Guys! I just found information on Season 11 and Season 12! Shocking stuff! I was looking for when Season 11 was coming, and it'll be in the summer.**

**Oh my God. The stuff that I found out! MIND BLOWING!**

XxXxXxXx

Nya pokes her head around the corner to see to Cole and Kai in the living room of the Airjitzu Temple. The boys were argueing over the video game on who's getting the high score.

Master Wu walks up behind Nya. "Don't put off tomorow, that can be done today."

Taking a breath, Nya walks further into the room. "Kai? Cole? We need to talk."

"Can it wait until I get to my high score?" Kai asks his sister, and Cole gives him a glare.

"You mean _my_ high score!"

Jeanette walks into the room and walks in front of the TV, blocking the view of the boys.

"Hey, Jen! Not fair!" Cole complains, wth Kai nodding.

"Yeah!"

Jeanette folded her arms. "Nya." She turns to the water Ninja. "Go on."

Both boys turn to look at Nya. "Sis?" Kai asks, looking at his sister. "Are you ok?"

Nya holds out a plastic bag, walks over to in front of the boys, and turns the bag upside down, dumping a load of home pregnancy tests into a pile at the boys' feet. "You guys tell me."

Cole swollows hard as he reaches for one, at the same time Kai does. Nya walks over to Jeanette's side and chews on her lower lip.

XxXxXxXxX

Outside in the court yard, Jay thrusts his lighting into the sky. "HA HA! Have I mentioned I love having my powers, and that I love the peace and quiet!?"

"Almost every day since we defeated my father." Lloyd grins, leaning against a tree lazily.

"I am with both of you on that." Zane said nodded.

Suddenly a loud explosion made the three jump startled, they turned to the temple to see half of the side wall gone.

"_**COLE**_!" Kai's angry, ferrous voice was heard inside the temple.

"Kai!" Jeanette's voice was heard next.

The three Ninja turned to the temple, then looked at each other before they quickly ran for the temple and looked inside the temple.

Inside the living room, it was chaos. Kai was on Cole and strangling him, Jeanette was on Kai's back trying to pull him back, while Nya was holding Cole's arm and trying to pull him away from her, and Wu was also trying to pull Kai away from Cole.

Nya was able to pull Cole away from Kai's death grip.

"Cole, you better run!" Jeanette warned him, still on Kai's back. "Run!"

Cole stared at Kai's anger flaming eyes. "Copy that Jen!" He said with panic. "Copy that!" He stood up and raced off.

"COLE, GET BACK HERE!" Kai roared, as Jeanette struggled to keep him restrained, but she jumped off his back and the fire Ninja raced after him.

"Kai!" Master Wu yelled as he, Nya, and Jeanette run after him.

The three other Ninja look at each other confused, but quickly followed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kai was able to reach Cole, tackling him down.

"Kai!" Nya cried. "Don't hurt him!" She begged.

"Yeah, don't hurt me!" Cole begged. "Please!" He cried out when Kai threw a fireball at him, the Earth Ninja was able to dodge the fire attacks.

Kai then launched himself at Cole, then was able to throw Cole off the Island.

Both Nya and Jeanette screamed startled, and ran to the edge to look down. Cole's Elemental Dragon flew up, then landed on the ground of the temple. "Phew! I love my dragon!" He grins as he continues to sit on his dragon. "We were gonna to tell you Kai." He looks toward the angry Ninja, who was now being restrained by Master Wu.

"Are you ok Cole?" Jeanette asked, looking up at him as she gently petted his dragon's snout.

"Yep!" The Earth Ninja smiles.

"Like when?" Kai challenged. "When the baby arrives?"

"Kai that is enough!" Master Wu has had it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jay cried as he, Lloyd, and Zane walk up. "What is gonna on!?"

Nya turns to look at the other Ninja. "I'm pregnant."

Kai struggled a little against Master Wu. "Cole, come down from there!"

"Ha! I think not!" Cole folded his arms. "Not while you're angry mug is on the loose."

Nya walks over to Jeanette and whispers in her ear. The pink Ninja nods.

"Do it."

"Thanks Jen." Nya uses her water power to, using it like a water sprout to fly up into the air and land behind Cole on his dragon.

"You're the best Jen!" Cole grins, before his dragon takes off and the remaining Ninja watch as the dragon fly off into the sky.

Slowly, Wu let's go of Kai. The red Ninja huffed as he folded his arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Had fun with this! It's a two parter! Obvously. I'm dying to tell you guys what I found out! If you want you know, I'll tell you in the second part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not mean to delete the second chapter of this! I would like to say I'm sorry that I deleted this chapter. I was trying to fix it.**

**Anyhow, I hope you like the updated chapter!**

XxXxXxX

It was now nine months later.

Nya awoke to a pain in her stomach. She rolled over to look at Cole who was lying on his side with his right arm dangling off the bed as he snored loudly.

"Cole." Nya tried to shake him, but he just kept snoring. "Cole!" She yelled, shaking him harder.

Nothing, Cole still slept away.

"COLE!" Nya screamed, this time shoving him off the bed.

Cole awoke with a snort and fell out of bed. "What, what, what!?" He cried as he sat up with a serious case of bed head.

"The baby is coming!" Nya breathed. "I, I, I need Kai!" She cried.

Cole fully awoke, his eyes growing wide. "What!? Now!?" He jumps up from the floor. "What'd we do, what'd we do?!" He cried in panic.

"Kai! You rock brain!" Nya snapped, cluching her stomach. "I need my brother!"

Cole quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants before running out of the bedroom.

XxXxXxXx

"Look alive Ninja!" Cole yelled while in the hall as he ran. "A baby is coming!" He cried, nearly missing Kai's room. "Kai! You and Skylor better be decent!"

A different door down the hall opened up, revealing Jeanette as she yawned. "Cole?" She yawned. "What's happening?"

Cole spun around and ran over to her. "Baby is on the way!" He panicked. "And Nya's gonna skin me if I don't Kai!" He cried, spinning back around and this time ran right into Kai's room.

Jeanette's eyes grew. "Oh Lord." She hurried out of her room.

XxXxXxX

Kai is in a deep sleep as he dangles off the bed and tangled in the blankets, leaving Skylor with only a few. The door banged open and the light clicked on.

"Kai!" Cole cried, leaning on the door heavily. "Nyayounow!" He breathed that out in one breath before quicly running out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Kai quickly wakes up and falls with all the blankets. "Huh?" He sits up with the blankets covering him. "What? Hey, what's going on!?" He cried.

"Kai! Nya's gone into labor!" Skylor cried, watching as he stumbled around, and he finally yanked off the blankets and stared at her.

"What!?" The fire Ninja gasped. "NYA!" He cried, racing out of the room, tripping over the blankets and falling to the floor again.

XxXxXx

"Look alive everyone!" Cole yelled as he ran down the hall for a third time. "We're about to have a Nya!" He ran back to his room.

"NYA!" Kai cried as he followed Cole. "Sis!"

Cole slid to a stop in the doorway of his room seeing Jeanette, Misako, and Sensei Wu already comforting Nya, Kai slammed into Cole's back.

"Kai!" Nya cried, seeing him. The red Ninja pushed past Cole.

"I'm here sis!" He soothed as he hurried up to Jeanette's side, she was perched on the side of Nya.

"You better be ready to be an uncle." Jeanette teased as she moved, allowing Kai to take her place, and she moved over to Lloyd's side.

"Take deep breaths Nya." Sensei instructed as the room is now filled with all the Ninja. "Kai, Cole. Stay where you are." He instructed before turning around. "We need blankets and water and scissors."

"I'll get the blankets." Skylor offered.

"I'll help you." Jeanette said and the two hurried out.

XxXxXx

The two hurried into the laundry room in hopes of finding some blankets.

"I don't know anything about child birth, but it sounds painful." Skylor said as she picked up one of Kai's shirts. "And it sounds very painful." She winced at hearing Nya's screams.

"I have two beautiful little girls." Jeanette smiled as she opened door after door. "It is painful." She agreed. "But worth it." She frowns when she looks around. "Everything is dirty?"

Nya's screams is heard again.

"We're gonna have to make do." Jeanette decided.

Skylor held up one of Cole's shirts. "I have Cole's shirt."

"That'll do, let's go!"

XxXxXxXx

The two hurried back to the hallway, finding Jay leaning against the wall as Lloyd and Zane stand lean against the other wall.

"Jay!" Jeanette scolded. "You fainted _again_?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I did." He weakly answered. "I just wanted a peek."

"We warned him not too." Zane said, his voice almost drowned out by Nya's screams, which it mixed with a baby's cry.

"Go, go!" Jeanette told Skylor, pushing her into the room.

Skylor walked in, holding Cole's sweatshirt. "All the blankets were dirty, so I have one of Cole's shirts." She explained.

"Hope it's not one of my favorites." Cole muttered. "OW!" He cried when Nya thumbed him. "It'll work, it'll work!"

Misako took the baby from Wu, before she gently bathed the child in a bucket of water, she then wrapped the bundle up in the sweatshirt and turned. "You have a boy." She said as she gave the baby to Cole.

"He's so cute." Skylor cooed as rested hugged Kai's arm.

"Do you have a name for the little tyke?" Wu asked, and Nya nods.

"Yes. Rocky."

"Rocky?" Kai repeated. "After your first dragon?" He asked, looking at Cole.

"Yep!" The master of Earth nods. "Rocky Lou Brookstone has a really good ring to it." He grins, gently handing the baby to Nya.

"It does." Kai nods.

"And I'm glad we don't have to give anyone pain medication." Wu said. "I don't want another episode of what happened last time."

Skylor turned to him. "What happened?"

Nya giggled watching her brother go red.

"Nothing!" The master of fire squeaked out. "Nothing at all!"

"She's gonna find out big brother." Nya said. "Just tell her."

Kai remained quiet.

Nya rolled her eyes at him. "Sensei had some special tea inside a cupboard hidden, well, _all_ the boys had a little party after a mission."

"They found it, and thought it was calming tea." Misako continued. "So they could sleep that night cause they were too wound up."

Skylor was grinning. "But it didn't work."

"It was 1 in the morning. Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Jay were in the middle of Ninjago City singing Merry Had A Little Lamb, and Trixie the wonder star." Nya giggled.

"WHOA!" Jay cried as he fell into the room, Jeanette fell on top of him, while Zane and Lloyd poked their heads into the room.

"Hey guys! Come on in and meet the newest member of the weird family." Cole waved them in.


End file.
